


Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School, One Shot, oo, piggy back rides yes, warning tyler tops:), yum tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler takes Josh to the nurse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and ahhh, its bad, I know,but I saw this happen at school yesterday and my imagination starting running and I had ideas. so yeah

Tyler and Josh were walking through the gym hallways to the locker rooms.  
They were boyfriends.  
Everyone loved them, they were so cute together.  
Plus I mean finally they were together, god, there friends have been teasing them  
And shipping them for months.  
Ok back to the story.  
Tyler and Josh were very close, holding hands, talking.  
Until an amazing idea hit Josh's head.  
“Tyler”

“Yeah josh”

“Get on my back”

Josh let go of Tyler's hand, and pushed off his backpack.

“What?”

“Tyler take off your backpack and get on my back, I'm giving you a piggy back ride.”

Tyler took off his backpack and started getting on Josh's back.  
Do mind they were still in the gym hallways when everyone was in class, but they didn't care.  
Once Tyler got on Josh's back they were both giggling.  
Josh tried to walk towards the open doors that led both ‘boys’ and ‘girls’ locker rooms but immediately failed and fell.  
Tyler rolled to safety but Josh fell and hit his head on the middle thing separating both doors. 

“Josh are you ok?”  
 It was hard to see through his fringe, but Josh touched his head and was dripping blood.  
Tyler saw and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms.

“Come on let's go to the nurse, it's ok.”  
Tyler held Josh close to him with his head buried in Tyler's shirt.  
Tyler really didn't care if he got blood on his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter if your interested (shameless self promo) no but really its @flowersforjish


End file.
